


Colour: Orange

by siobhrag



Series: The Colours [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fred Weasley Lives, Getting Together, M/M, Severus Snape Lives, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siobhrag/pseuds/siobhrag
Summary: Severus agreed to a business partnership, but got far more than he expected.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Series: The Colours [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882474
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Colour: Orange

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed.

It all started as a business partnership. They needed someone with his skills, and he needed money. 

When the Weasley twin (George, as he guessed later), first approached him, Severus was reluctant to accept his offer – who knew what mischief was on his mind and what consequences it might have for Severus’ already unstable position. He wasn’t going to risk his newly obtained freedom for a bunch of cheap joke potions. 

But the twin was persistent; he needed help with making potions for their enterprise while his brother, who barely survived the battle, was recovering from the wounds, and he thought Severus the only appropriate candidate for the job.

Eventually, Severus grudgingly agreed to visit their shop. The moment he entered the establishment, though, he was practically blinded by the flashiness of the interior. It seemed that everything in the shop was orange, including its owners. Every wall, counter, and piece of furniture was a different shade of orange. Severus gaped, and the twins laughed. And Severus accepted their offer.

And that was how it all began. He would make a required potion, and would deliver it to the shop. After spending some time in the shop, and with its owners, Severus realised that the frivolous nature of the shop and its merchandise was just a facade. Behind the idiotic toys and cruel jokes one could find inventions with a great potential. Severus was greatly impressed; his attitude towards the light-minded pair changed from wariness to respect.

So, when one of the twins (Severus could never tell which one it was), invited him to stay for dinner after their long day of work and research, Severus could find no reason whatsoever to decline the invitation. And gradually that too, became a habit. Despite being considerably younger than he was, the twins proved to be intelligent and witty conversationalists; and their range of liquors left Severus deeply impressed.

It shouldn’t have come as a shock (and it really didn’t) when one such evening, after dinner and sampling of one of the new drinks, Severus ended up with a lapful of a Weasley twin (he didn’t know, still, and didn’t really cared at that point, which one it was). 

One twin was swiftly joined by the other, as the blasted pair did _everything_ together. Severus couldn’t say he minded greatly. As the saying went, two was better than one. And Severus could now confidently say that it referred not only to heads. 

He quickly got used to not one, but two bodies sharing the bed with him and to the amount of milk-white skin surrounding him whenever the three of them got a few minutes free from tending to the shop. Eventually the novelty wore off a bit, and their relationship became leisurely and savoury. Everyone was satisfied – the twins got himself a business partner and a lover who was completely accepting of their unconventional bedroom habits; and Severus got himself a steady (and well-paid) job, and not one but two skilful and vigorous lovers. 

The only thing that continued to grate on Severus’ nerves was the shop’s decor. But eventually, over the years, Severus managed to persuade the twins to tone it down a bit, and add some more sensible colours to the mix. Though, the twins refused to change their wardrobe, saying it was the part of them. 

But Severus didn’t want them to do that. He liked them just the way they were – bright, cheerful, and flamboyant. They accentuated his severity perfectly.


End file.
